


Muse

by Sedona_Eats_Ortolans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal draws Will, Hannibal fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, hannibal being sweet, hannigram fluff, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans/pseuds/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans
Summary: Will wakes up beside Hannibal, taken by surprise to see the doctor drawing him. A ficlet full of fluff <3
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, Will x Hannibal - Relationship, hannibal x will, hannigraham, hannigram
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Muse

Will woke up slowly, and rather unwillingly. Alas, no matter how badly he wanted to sink into the comfortable sheets draped halfway over him, the morning tugged and called for him.  
He was in Hannibal’s room- that was obvious enough as soon as he burrowed his head against the velvety embroidered pillows, and couldn’t recall a single nightmare or dream from the whole night. It was only with Hannibal he could have completely peaceful sleep. He felt safe.   
“Good morning, Will.” Hannibal’s scratchy morning voice murmured, paired with his hand tousling through Will’s mess of dark curls. Will sighed softly and turned on his side, dark sapphire eyes fluttering open to meet a pair of deep burgundy.   
“Morning.” Hannibal was sitting up, some kind of sketch pad and pencil in his hand. Will mused how long he had been awake, sitting beside him. His own guardian devil.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“Perfectly.” Will sat up, wincing slightly at his soreness from their previous night’s exploits. “You?” He turned to press his forehead into the corner of the doctor’s neck, nuzzling him gently and inhaling.   
“Soundly.” Hannibal’s lips brushed against Will’s forehead, delicately curved into a soft smile.   
“What’re you...” Will paused mid sentence as he turned his head to look at the sketch pad in Hannibal’s hands.  
He was drawing Will. Sunlight streaming through the windows casting shadows along his bare back, eyes closed and expression full of absolute peace, his facial features sketched out with a kind of careful compassion.   
“Do you like it?”  
“Hannibal, it’s...” He came up blank, his throat scratching at attempts to dig up some suitable phrase that could possibly compensate for what Hannibal was showing him- not just how he appeared in Hannibal’s eyes, but a piece of Hannibal himself, shining through his features like a distinctive mirror.   
“I planned to leave it under your pillow when I left to make breakfast. You don’t usually get up this early.” Hannibal explained with a small, not-quite smile. Will didn’t say much. He raised his head, and cupped one hand around Hannibal’s chin, the other curling around the back of his neck as he surged forward into a deep kiss. He heard the distant noise of a pencil dropping, and then Hannibal’s hands were on him, finally, pulling him close and holding him there and leaving no space for silly things like oxygen. Will ended up in his lap, breaking from the kiss with rushed and heated breaths, demandingly staring into the doctor’s eyes, refusing to shy away from the truths beneath.  
“I see you.” Will whispered. Hannibal smiled- the real kind, not tactical or for show, but the kind of contagious grin that showed a glint of teeth and crinkled at his eyes. His response came just as soft, but somehow held a weight that made it boom through Will’s mind.   
“I see you.”


End file.
